


The Fire is So Delightful

by battle_goats



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Childhood Memories, Ignoct Secret Santa, M/M, Reminiscing, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21946117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battle_goats/pseuds/battle_goats
Summary: Ignis and Noct share their first winter holiday after the New Dawn.For cherrynoriaki.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34
Collections: Ignoct Secret Santa 2019





	The Fire is So Delightful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CherryNoriaki_Writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryNoriaki_Writes/gifts).



Noct stared out the cabin window at the frozen over pond. It had a small pier made of wooden planks and empty barrels that he could have fished off of. But a sudden cold snap had swept through Cleigne the night before and the surface had frozen over. It was still snowing.

"Come now, Noct, this isn't so bad," Ignis said as he approached. He held a mug of mulled cider in each hand. "We got through all the solstice activities and now it's just us."

"I was hoping to fish at least once while we're out here," Noct said. Ignis pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"I know, darling. We'll just have to make the best of it."

Noct sipped his cider and allowed himself to be pulled towards the fire facing sofa. They cuddled close together, just enjoying the time they had together.

Their first winter holiday as a married couple after the dawn and here they were, slowing being snowed into their rented cabin. For all his complaints over missing out on a little fishing, Noct found the company more than made up for it 

"Remember that time when I insisted on being buried in the snow like it was sand? I was seven?"

"Yes, I recall the nasty bout of pneumonia you suffered after as well. Missed all of the solstice activities due to being bedridden," Ignis said with a sniff.

"Ugh, don't remind me," Noct rolled his eyes good naturedly. "I was supposed to help Dad light lanterns for the solstice festival, too. And I never got to do it after either."

"Not planning any other ill-advised excursions into the snow?" Ignis asked playfully. Noct nudged him with a shoulder.

"No way, I'm staying inside with you."

Noct could remember it like it was yesterday. For all that it felt like a lifetime ago.

_ Noct raced out into the frost covered garden. He was going to make the best snow angel and snowman before the snow turned to mush under the boots of the Citadel staff. _

_ "Noct, wait up!" Ignis cried. He stood in the doorway, zipping up his coat and making sure his hat and scarf were in place. Noct had barely tolerated the placement of a puffy coat on, let alone anything else before his excitement and impatience won out. _

_ "Hurry up Iggy!" Noct cried as he flopped into the snow and flapped his limbs. _

_ "You'll get sick if you aren't careful," Ignis chided. He held a hand out to Noct and helped him back up to his feet. Noct only laughed and begged for Ignis's help building a snowman. They worked together to roll the snow into the right sized balls and heft them into a precarious stack. _

_ "We need stuff for the face and for him to wear," Noct said. "Let's ask Miss Carina!" _

_ Miss Carina was one of Noct's governesses. One of four, the youngest of them all, and in Noct's eyes, the coolest. She didn't look down her nose at him, or scold him for just wanting to have fun. She was happy to help them procure what they needed to complete their snowman. _

_ A bucket of coal was brought out, along with carrots and sticks. Noct happy shoved the carrot square into the center of the head. _

_ "There! Carrots were made for snowman noses," he said. _

_ "They're good for you too, Noct," Ignis said. Noct made a face and stuck his tongue out. _

_ "They're gross " _

_ They paused to admire their handiwork, the coal smile a little lop-sided, and the buttons didn't sit in a straight line. _

_ "I think this is our best snowman yet," Ignis said. Noct laughed and threw an arm over Ignis's shoulder. _

_ "What if we buried me in the snow. Like sand at the beach!" _

_ "You'll get sick." _

_ "Nuh-uh. It'll be fun!" _

_ Noct let himself flop onto the snow and wiggled around to start burrowing into it. Ignis stood and watched for a moment while Noct did his best to look at Ignis with sad puppy eyes. _

_ "I'm going to get into so much trouble for this," Ignis sighed. _

_ He did get in trouble and was given a dressing down before being grounded by Uncle Ventus. Which was just as well since Noct was too sick to do anything beyond lay in bed and bemoan his fate. _

Noct opened his eyes to realize he had dozed off on the sofa. The fire had been fed and still crackled in the hearth. The coffee table had been cleared of mugs and a blanket was wrapped around him.

"Ignis?" he called quietly.

A hand ran through his hair and scratched gently at his scalp.

"I'm here, love," Ignis said softly. Noct hummed nuzzled his nose against Ignis's knee. "Enjoy your nap?"

"Yeah, it was nice. How's the snow looking?" Noct asked. He watched Ignis turn his head to look out the window.

"Piling up. It'll be dark soon and if it continues the entire cabin may be covered."

"Eh, Gladio and the other can dig us out when it's time to go home," Noct said with a shrug. Ignis sighed at his nonchalance. "What? I'm with the one person I could ever need right now."

"I suppose that makes it easier," Ignis said. "Though I do need to check on dinner."

Noct reluctantly sat up so Ignis could stand. He watched the fire light glint off the ring Ignis wore. It was a gorgeous piece of mythril, a simple wide band with a single twist in it and engraved with the star sign of The Archaean on the inside. It was the constellation most prominent in the sky the day they had been introduced to each other as children.

Noct had commissioned it from the best jeweler he knew to still be alive after the Long Night. Dino had been excited for the chance, and as far as Noct knew, the man was swamped in commissions now. Designing a matched set of marriage bands for the king of Lucis and his King Consort was the best publicity he could have ever gotten.

Noct got up from the sofa and wandered into the kitchen where Ignis was pulling a bite of meat out of the slowly simmering stew to taste. Noct wrapped his arms around Ignis's middle and leaned against his strong back.

"I love you," he mumbled into the soft knit of Ignis's sweater. "Don't know what I would do without you in my life."

"Survive off food delivery apps I imagine," Ignis said. Noct huffed a laugh, and shifted his hands to dig his fingers into Ignis's sides.

"Noct, please I'm trying to finish dinner," Ignis protested. He squirmed to get away, but Noct held him there against the stove for a moment longer.

"Fine, fine." He stood on his toes and pressed a kiss to Ignis's cheek. "Any plans for desert?"

"Perhaps, if you eat the carrots," Ignis said with a smirk. 

"You drive a hard bargain, Highness," Noct said.

"One of us has to be good at negotiating, Majesty."

Ignis turned and brought the pot of stew over to the table, then pulled a plate of rolls from the oven along with their bowls. He leaned over to give Noct a proper kiss before they tucked in.

Noct pointedly looked Ignis in the eye as he ate a piece of carrot. This was Noct's dream, the comfort and domesticity of living his life with the man he loved. He just also happened to be king, as well. Ignis reached out and took Noct's free hand and squeezed.

"I love you, darling."

Noct moved their hands to press a kiss to the back of Ignis's hand. They reluctantly let go and carried on with their dinner as the snow continued to fall and pile up around the cabin.


End file.
